MY LOVELLY IMOUTO (aKU bUKAN CINDERELLA)
by Ai Cute
Summary: SasuNaruGaa tersesat di dalam hutan angker saat acara persami di Gua Terawang. Pasangan bodoh ItaKyuu dan SasoDei serta duo ShikaNeji pun berkeliling hutan demi menemukan mereka sebelum makhluk-makhluk malam aka bangsa dedemit menangkap mereka. Mampukah mereka selamat semua? Ganti summary
1. Chapter 1

Aku Bukan Cinderella

Summary : Kyuubi bikin ulah lagi dan lagi-lag Itachi yang jadi korban. Deidara nangis karena dikhianati. Rahasia Naruto akhirnya terkuak juga.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, banyak OC, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

T: Kok mirip Ketua Osis Biang Kerok

J: Emang ini remakenya makanya ada adegan dan alurnya yang mirip. Fic KOBK itu belum tamat. Naruto gak sama Shika, tapi sama Sasuke. Tapi aku malas lanjutin dan malas bikin sekuelnya jadi langsung aku tamatin.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 9

"Aduh gimana, nih? Pulsaku mana cukup buat sms? Mana keuanganku lagi kering kerontang, nih? Pinjam siapa ya kira-kira?" gumam Naruto bingung. Pas lagi bingung nyari pinjaman, ia disapa oleh seseorang yang ia kenal baik.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Keliatan bingung gitu." Tegur Kyuubi. Ia lagi bersandar di batang pohon beringin, dekat toilet guru. Tahu kan kalo murid-murid lebih senang make toilet guru dibandingkan toilet murid karena kebersihannya lebih terjamin.

"Eh, Kyuu senpai. Ini aku bingung. Mau sms orang, tapi gak ada pulsa. Aku lagi gak ada doku buat beli pulsa."

"Itu sih perkara gampang. Pake aja HPku."

"Gak apa-apa nih?"

"Gak apa-apa. Aku ada banyak pul…" kata Kyuubi terhenti. Ia baru ingat pulsa di HPnya habis tadi buat ngebel someone. Ah pake ini aja. Pasti Deidara gak bakalan marah, kalo diminta pulsa buat sms doang. Kyuu pun memberikan HP saudara kembarnya itu pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan antusias segera mengambilnya, dengan cekatan tangannya menekan tuts menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat di layar HP. Tak lupa ia menuliskan dari siapa di akhir kalimat biar si penerima pesan gak bingung. "Makasih ya senpai. Maaf merepotkan." Katanya 'Kyuu nee emang kakak paling baik sedunia.' Tambahnya dalam hati. "Well aku pergi dulu ya senpai, masih ada urusan."

"Aku antar ya?"

"Gak usah senpai. Aku naik sepeda kok." Kata Naruto menolak secara halus.

"Ya udah. Hati-hati ya."

Naruto pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi seorang diri. Ia tak bisa beranjak pergi karena masih menunggu saudaranya satu lagi. Trililit, ada pesan masuk HP Deidara. Ia dengan berani membuka HP adiknya, siapa tahu itu pesan penting buat Naruto. Ia buka ternyata dari Itachi. 'Ada apa Itachi sms Dediara.' Batin Kyuubi tak senang. Dia ada ehem, perasaan gitulah sama Itachi. Masa sih dia harus berebut dengan Deidara. Ia pun membuka isi pesan. Tertulis 'OK. Aku tunggu di sana.'

'Hm, sepertinya keriput itu janjian dengan Deidara. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya.' Dia pun menghapus isi sms Itachi, karena terbakar api cemburu buta.

"Ah leganya. Makasih Kyuu dah jagain barang-barangku. Tadi ada pesan masuk, Kyuu?"

"Iya, bukan pesan penting. Itu dari telkomsel, dah aku hapus kok."

"Oh, ya udah. Cabut yuk?"

"OK." Kata Kyuubi mengiyakan. 'Maaf ya Dei. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, tapi elo ngerti dikitlah. Gue suka ama Itachi. Elo kan masih bisa sama yang lain.' Batin Kyuubi tak merasa bersalah.

**SKIP TIME**

Itachi duduk manis di toko 'Istana Es', tempat menjual berbagai macam produk es krim yang lagi rame dan baru dibuka dikotanya. Tadi Deidara sms akan nraktir dia es krim jika mau bantuin dia ngerjain tugas. Janjiannya kan jam 15.30 sore, tapi ia berangkat 30 menit lebih awal saking semangatnya. Ini sudah mau jam 15.30, kok dia belum nongol. Ia menyeruput kopi pesanannya. Ya selain es krim, di sini juga menjual aneka minuman dan makanan ringan macam kue gitu.

Ia gelisah karena mendekati pukul yang dijanjikan Deidara belum muncul juga. Malah anehnya temen-temennya di Akatsuki dari Pain sama ceweknya Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, si aneh Kisame, Zetsu, sampai Tobi juga nongol. Kalo Sasori muncul juga bakal lengkap dah. Perasaannya sedikit tak enak. Apa mungkin ini bukan ajakan kencan terselubung yang selama ini dia bayangkan tapi ulah jahil dari someone gitu? Atau muncul dugaan negative kalo temen-temnnya itu sengaja ingin menggagalkan acara kencannya. Ya siapa tahu aja mereka tahu isi pesan Dei ketika ia baca.

Di lain pihak temen-temennya Itachi di Akatsuki gelisah karena Deidara yang katanya mau traktir es krim belum nongol batang hidungnya juga. 'Apa mungkin ia dikerjain Sasori kampret itu? Awas aja tu anak. Bakal mereka bikin remek kalo bohong.' Batin semuanya minus Itachi.

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi lagi ngumpul bareng geng Akatsuki minus sikembar Dei-Kyuu. Mereka lagi ngobrol ringan soal rencana liburan akhir pekan. Tiba-tiba HPnya bunyi, dengan ogah-ogahan ia baca sms, karena menurutnya sms itu mengganggu. Lagi seru-seru ngobrol nih. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar begitu nomor si pengirim dan segera membaca isi sms._

_**To : Tachi**_

_**From : Dei my lovely**_

_**Bs mnt tolong gak? Aku lg kesulitan ngerjain tgs ini seorang diri. Sulit bgt. Mana gak ada yg bantuin aku pula. Tolong bantuin aku ngerjain tgs ya sampe selesai. Ntar aku traktir es krim di Istana Es sbg hadia, tp magnum saja ya? Keuanganku lg cekak . Ntar kt ketemuan di sn pukul 15.30. Aku sudah bw laptop ama bahannya. Tachi ckp datang sj …..**_

'_Isi sms terpotong. Mungkin overload kali ya. Ah sudahlah yang penting isi smsnya aku ngerti.' Batin Itachi. Itachi dengan cekatan membalas ajakan kencan. Menurutnya itu ajakan kencan, siapa tahu aja Deidara malu ngajak jadi bilang ada tugas gitu buat alasan. Ia tersenyum sumringah, bikin temen-temennya rada merinding disko. Pasalnya seorang Itachi masih keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal paling pelit bicara apalagi senyum, nah ini Itachi tersenyum lebar. 'Serem banget ya. Kayaknya bakal ada musibah nih.' Pikir temen-temennya di Akatsuki minus Sasori. _

_Dia mikir 'Pasti sms dari Deidara. Aku harus tahu apa isi smsnya.' "Eh, Chi elo dicariin Ibiki sensei tuh." Kata Sasori spontan pas liat Ibiki sensei lewat dan kebetulan emang dia pernah denger Ibiki sensei nyari Itachi. Itachi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan HPnya begitu aja di atas meja. Sasori dengan kilat membaca sms terakhir mumpung Itachi lagi ngobrol dengan Ibiki sensei. 'Benar dugaanku, dari Dei-chan. Aku harus menggagalkan rencana mereka.' Tekat Sasori._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Sasori ngasih tahu kalo Deidara mau nraktir mereka di Istana Es pukul 15.30. Mereka antusias mendengarnya. Ya meski dari keluarga berada, mereka tetap senang dengan segala hal berbau gratis, trak tir, dan hadiah. Itachi kembali dengan wajah masih sumringah, tak tahu ada badai yang bakal menghantamnya._

_**END Flash back**_

Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah Deidara yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dia jalan santai bareng Sasori, tapi arahnya tidak menuju ke toko Istana Es, melainkan ke MD Mall. Itachi menggeram kesal, merasa dipermainkan. Tadi katanya mau traktir dia magnum, kenapa sekarang Dei malah jalan mesra dengan Sasori? Dia lihat Deidara sedang menggandeng tangan Sasori mesra, bercanda ria. Hancur berkeping-keping hati Itachi. Kalo mau nolak orang gak gini juga kali caranya.

Di lain pihak para member Akatsuki juga ikutan marah dengan alasan berbeda tentunya. Mereka marah karena Deidara ingkar janji, gak trakir mereka es krim, tapi hanya untuk pamer kemesraan. Mereka begitu terbakar amarah, sampai mereka tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto. "Wah Tachi senpai sudah datang. Saya pikir saya datang terlalu awal. Ah ya sesuai janji, aku beliin magnum. Tapi tolong bantu aku ya, senpai."

Hah? Itachi cengok. Seingatnya dia, dia gak pernah janjian dengan Naruto. Kenapa sekarang ni anak ngasih dia magnum? Mau ngibur dia nih ceritanya? Tapi tak urung diterima Itachi juga. Orang bilang makan coklat bisa menyembuhkan patah hati. Siapa tahu magnum yang digembar-gemborkan bisa membuat semua orang bak ratu bagi yang menikmatinya, juga berlaku padanya. Gratisan pula.

Ia langsung membuka plastic pembungkus dan menggigitnya, tanpa menjilatnya lebih dulu. Emmm, rasanya benar-benar enak, gak manis kayak es krim coklat, tapi ada sedikit pahit. "Emang aku janji bantuin apa, Naru-chan?"

"Lho, Tachi gak ingat? Tadi siang kan aku sms pake hpnya Kyuu senpai dan kata Kyuu senpai, Tachi bilang OK."

"Jadi yang sms traktir aku magnum itu elo?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Kan di sms sudah ku tulis dari Naruto. Senpai kira dari siapa?"

Itachi jadi tengsin sendiri. Rupanya dia yang terlalu besar kepala, terlalu banyak berharap sehingga akhirnya salah paham sendiri dan sakit hati sendiri. Niat hati mau cabut, tapi kasihan juga sama kohainya satu ini yang sering jadi korban bullynya Sasuke. "Ku pikir itu Kyuubi iseng. Baiklah apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Itu.."

"Wah enak ya kalian mesra-mesraan di sini. Lalu kami gimana? Siapa yang bakal traktir kami?" kata Pain mewakili semuanya.

"Itu gak ngerti deh. Aku kan gak pernah bilang mau traktir senpai semua. Kenapa pada datang?"

"Kata Sasori, kakak elo mau traktir kita. Sekarang elo yang mesti tanggung jawab." Tukas Hidan.

'Lho, ya gak tahulah. Aduh gimana nih, uangku tinggal 10rb perak. Mana cukup?' batin Naruto gundah gulana. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi. Seolah ngerti maksud hatinya, Itachi memberinya uang lebih buat traktir mereka. "Tapi elo semua harus bantu Naru-chan. Dah sana kalo mau pesan di toko ini." Kata Itachi.

"Beres Bos." Kata Kisame senang. Dia sudah mengincar es krim bentuk ikan arwana yang lagi rame dibicarakan itu. Katanya rasanya, ueeenak tenan.

"Ternyata elo baik ya, Chi. Trims." Kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba nongol di samping Itachi.

Itachi tersentak kaget. Oh jadi aroma harum cendana yang tercium di hidungnya dan menenangkan hati sejak tadi ini aroma tubuh dari Kyuubi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, memandang Kyuubi dalam diam. Sore ini Kyuubi terlihat cantik dengan kaos selengan warna putih gading dipadukan jeans warna biru tua. Kenapa dia baru sadar ya? Habis Kyuubi sering jahilin dia sih, makanya Itachi rada anti pati gitu sama kembarannya Deidara. Eh kenapa dia jadi mikirin Kyuubi sih? Hatinya kan dah tercurah sama Deidara. Dia merasa seperti selingkuh saja. "Hn.." gumamnya tak jelas dan memilih duduk di kursi.

Dia menyuruh Kyuubi yang baru datang dan Naruto duduk di depan. Mereka pun membagi tugas membuat madding dengan member Akatsuki yang lain. "Kenapa elo kerjain semua ini sendiri, Nar?" tanya Konan di sela-sela ngetik artikel.

"Apa boleh buat, tim infokom hanya aku seorang sih. Biasanya aku dibantu ama temen-temen sekelasku. Tapi mereka lagi sibuk ada pertandingan gitu, jadi gak bisa bantuin." Jawab Naruto masih sibuk nyelesein artikelnya.

"Oooh, hei Nar. Aku boleh nitip artikel gak?" tanya Konan.

"Boleh senpai. Cari aja rubric yang pas." Kata Naruto.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 dan pekerjaan berat itu akhirnya selesai juga. Naruto tinggal mengedit dan mencetaknya. "Makasih ya senpai. Senpai semua baik deh."

"Tak masalah. Yang penting ada traktirannya." Kata Kakuzu, member Akatsuki yang terkenal paling matre.

Baru saja mereka keluar dari toko es krim, mereka sudah disambut dengan Deidara dengan wajah sakit hati dan mata yang memerah. "Seneng ya, yang habis makan es krim. Kalian jahat banget. Ngumpul-ngumpul gak ngajak gue. Dimana rasa solidaritas kalian?" teriak Deidara sambil terisak merasa sakit hati. Ia seperti habis ditikam dari belakang. Susah payah dia mendekati Naruto, mencari sedikit ruang simpati di hatinya, eh mereka malah dengan mudahnya dekat dengan adiknya, ditraktir pula. Dan Kyuubi saudara sependeritaannya malah sudah akrab, merangkul bahu Naruto. Dia saja tak pernah sampai begitu.

Deidara menghentakkan kakinya marah, berlari kecil mengejar taksi yang lewat. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya membuncah keluar, pedih hatinya. Kenapa hanya dia yang seolah-olah jauh dari adiknya? Kenapa hanya dia yang merasa tak berharga di mata adiknya? Selalu dia yang menawarkan diri dan bukan Naruto yang mendekat. Dia merasa lelah dengan semua itu.

Kyuubi yang kasihan dengan Deidara melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto dan mengejar Deidara, meninggalkan temen-temennya. Sasori yang melihat air mata dan kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah Deidara merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa ini salah dia. Para member Akatsuki plus Naruto bingung tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Akhirnya karena sudah sore, mereka pun bubar. 'Besok juga pasti balikan lagi.' Hibur mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

SKIP TIME

"Pa, bisakah kita akhiri sandiwara ini?"

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Minato hati-hati. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi putri bungsunya. Tak terdengar jawaban, hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar di telepon. Minato mencengkram erat HPnya. "Ada apa Naru-chan? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"Hiks hiks hik hik, bukan Pa. Naru hanya kasihan sama Kyuu nee dan Dei nee. Mereka rindu pada Naru, tapi Naru justru menganggap mereka orang asing. Tadi aja Dei nee nangis di depan umum. Mungkin besok-besok Kyuu nee juga. Naru gak mau itu, Pa. Naru sayang ama mereka semua." Naruto lalu mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya, perasaan bersalahnya, dan juga rasa rindunya yang besar pada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Bentar lagi, Nar. Papa sudah berhasil membujuk kakek untuk melakukan terapi. Jadi Naru-chan bisa balik lagi dan kita bisa kumpul lagi seperti dulu. Maaf ya Papa sudah bikin Naru-chan susah." Kata Minato merasa sangat bersalah.

"Gak apa-apa Pa. Naru senang, akhirnya usaha Naru selama ini gak sia-sia. Udah dulu ya Pa, dah mau maghrib nih, ntar kakek nyari. Bye Pa." kata Naruto menutup telepon. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalo percakapannya ditelepon direkam oleh seseorang.

SKIP TIME

Mata Deidara sedikit merah dan bengkak hasil nangis seharian. Wajahnya yang sembab membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Semua member Akatsuki dicueki terutama Kyuubi, kakaknya yang menurutnya pengkhianat. Ia memilih pindah tempat duduk, duduk didekat Haku. Semua merasa tak enak hati. Beberapa kali mereka ngajak Deidara ngobrol, tapi selalu dicueki dan tak dianggap ada. Jam istirahat kedua, Itachi yang sudah tak sabar memaksa Deidara bicara.

"Gue ada hadiah penting buat elo." kata Itachi.

Deidara tersenyum sinis. "Apa? Sebungkus magnum, sisa traktiran Naru-chan? Basi loe."

"Denger hadiah ini pasti bakal bikin elo bahagia. Elo gak akan…"

"Gak akan apa? Elo pikir gue anak kecil, yang bisa elo suap dengan hadiah, hah? Simpan belas kasihan elo itu." kata Deidara ketus. Ia bersiap pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan Itachi.

"Ini tentang adik loe. Rahasia yang selama ini disimpan rapat adik elo."

Mata Deidara terbelalak kaget. Tapi belum juga dia menjawab, ia sudah didahului Kyuubi. Rupanya tadi Kyuubi mengikuti ItaDei. Niat awal sih karena ia kasihan dengan Deidara korban cemburunya. Tapi begitu liat interaksi antara Itachi pada Deidara yang di mata Kyuubi seolah pasangan kekasih yang lagi ngambek dan hatinya semakin mendidih begitu denger kata hadiah special untuk Deidara. Ia sudah menyumpahi Deidara dalam hati dan bersumpah akan membalasnya. Ia sudah beranjak pergi dan merencanakan segala cara untuk memisahkan mereka, sampai ia mendengar isi hadiah Itachi.

"Apa itu Chi?" tanya Kyuubi lirih. Rasa rindu dan bahagia campur jadi satu. Ya dia sangat mencintai adik bungsunya sehingga apapun tentang Naruto itu akan membuat bahagia. Ia menatap sayu dalam diam memohon pada Itachi. Itachi sesaat terpana. Ia merasa Kyuubi bak bibi lung yang lagi bahagia ketemu Yo ko. Is is is dia makin melantur, ngomongin tokoh idola ka sannya itu.

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang. Ia pun membuka isi rekaman percakapan Naruto sore lalu di samping toko, tak tega liat wajah melas Kyuubi. Rekaman ini diambil ketika Sasuke yang lagi lewat mau ke toko sebelah toko Istana Es, gak sengaja denger. Dia lalu merekamnya dan memberikan rekamannya pada Itachi, tentu saja dengan sejumlah imbalan besar.

Air mata menetes deras di pelupuk mata Kyuubi dan Deidara. Sebagai kakak mereka merasa tak berguna dan hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tak tahu dan sama sekali tak mau tahu. Bahwa adiknya selama ini hidup serba kesusahan di atas tawa mereka yang bergelimang harta dan kepopuleran, semua itu demi keutuhan keluarga mereka juga. Dan kenapa pula selama ini justru mereka yang merasa jadi orang paling merana sedunia. Padahal adiknyalah yang terluka. Mereka berdua menangis bersama, menyesali semua yang telah lewat.

TBC

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan hati para reader. Mohon dukungannya terus dari para reader dengan mereviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Imouto (Aku Bukan Cinderella)

Summary : SasuNaruGaa tersesat di dalam hutan angker saat acara persami di Gua Terawang. Pasangan bodoh ItaKyuu dan SasoDei serta duo ShikaNeji pun berkeliling hutan demi menemukan mereka sebelum makhluk-makhluk malam aka bangsa dedemit menangkap mereka. Mampukah mereka selamat semua? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Author Note : maaf kalo ada yang bingung karena Ai ganti judul. Ini kasusnya sama kayak fic Badai Arab Spring. Ai kesulitan bukan akun Aku Bukan Cinderella. Jadi Ai bikin judul baru. Trima kasih untuk koreksinya. Iya nih, Ai salah bikin judul karena buru-buru banget bikinnya. Saat itu hujan, nggak ada ojek, becek. Nggak nyambung ya. Lagi diburu-buru sodara jadi kilat aja publishnya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 10

Shika kesel BGT. Dari kemarin, rencananya buat balikan dengan mantan terganggu, gegara ulah duo Sasuke Gaara itu. Mereka berdua selalu saja memonopoli Naruto, sehingga dia nggak kebagian jatah, dekat dengan seseorang yang selalu mengisi ruang di hatinya. Ia berfikir keras biar dapat waktu hanya berdua saja dengan si Naruto ini. Segala cara sudah dia lakukan untuk membuatnya balikan, tapi selalu saja gagal. Dari membuatnya cemburu dengan pura-pura pacaran dengan Ino, merayunya, memberinya hadiah yang disuka Naruto, tetap saja mantannya ini tak terpengaruh. Eh sekarang malah dibikin runyam dengan kehadiran duo orang itu yang naga-naganya ada hati juga sama si Naruto. Masih untung keduanya belum menyadarinya. Kalo udah kan, bertambah deh saingannya.

Dia harus nyari partner untuk menjauhkan keduanya, sejauh-jauhnya dari Naru-channya. Tapi siapa ya? Neji? Kagak dia ngajak Neji. Selain Neji sulit diajak kerja sama, dia masih dendam, Bro, dikerjain Naruto. Selain itu, ia juga khawatir Naruto malah deket dengan Neji. Dulu kan Neji jadi pihak ketiga hubungan mereka dalam arti tertentu. Secara fisik sih, Naruto tidak selingkuh dengan Neji di belakangnya. Tapi, Naruto kayaknya ada hati sama Neji gitu dech. Dia sering memergoki Naruto memandang Neji dengan tatapan you know lah. Gegara itu ia mengiyakan saja waktu Naruto minta putus. Dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan.

Dia nyesel sumpah nyesel banget dengan tindakan bodohnya itu. Ia baru sadar setelah putus, alasan Naru-chan selalu memandang Neji tiap Neji lewat di depan matanya. Naru-chan bukannya naksir Neji, melainkan ia teringat aja dengan kedua kakaknya. Neji kan terkenal sangat menyayangi adiknya gitu. Anggap saja ia seperti melihat kedua kakaknya dalam diri Neji. Dia tahunya pas ia nembak Naruto lagi dan lagi-lagi ditolak, sepulang sekolah.

_**Flashback**_

_"Boleh gue nanya? Apa hubungan elo dengan Sasuke dan Gaara?" Saat mereka berdua saja di ruang OSIS._

_"Rekan, apalagi? Kenapa elo nanya? Elo udah gak ada hubungannya dengan gue."_

_"Gue masih cinta ama elo, Nar. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"_

_Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan berkasnya yang berantakan, dan memandang Shika tajam. "Omong kosong. Elo yang dulu dengan mudahnya menjawab 'baiklah', sekarang elo mau ngajak gue balikan? Elo pikir segampang itu apa?" kata Naruto menahan emosi. Dia ingat saat itu ia hanya bercanda, hanya ingin ngetes Shika. Ternyata… hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Itu hari terburuk yang tak ingin dia ingat lagi, dan gegara itu ia memilih menutup hatinya dalam-dalam. Ia tak mau jatuh cinta dan tak mau kenal cinta. _

_"Gue bilang begitu karena gue tahu elo nggak suka sama gue. Elo suka Neji kan?"_

_" Jangan sok tahu, loe. Elo gak tahu apa-apa tentang gue. Dan ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan Neji. " kata Naruto geregetan. 'Pintar banget ni orang ngeles.' Batinnya._

_"ADA. Gue tahu, elo selalu memandangnya di tiap kesempatan saat ia lewat, bahkan saat kita bersama. Itu sangat nyakitin hati gue. Perih hati ini." Bentak Shika meluapkan rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini._

_Plakkk. "Serendah itukah elo mandang gue?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Dia menatap tajam wajah orang yang dulu pernah melukis hari-hari indah bersamanya. Dia menatap kembali ikat rambut yang mengikat rambut Shika. Itu ikat rambut yang sama dengan punya Ino._

_Rahangnya mengeras, sakit hati membuat kata-katanya semakin tajam."Oh gue tahu sekarang kenapa elo mau balikan dengan gue, karena elo sudah bosen dengan Ino jadi elo jadiin gue pengganti, begitu?"_

_Shika yang terpancing emosi dan frustasi menarik tubuh Naruto, mencengkram kedua lengannya dan berbisik lirih tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Gue cinta ama elo Nar. Gue nerima Ino karena gue berharap dengannya gue bakal ngelupain elo, tapi gak bisa. Gue gak bisa membohongi hati ini. Sakit hati gue lihat elo deket dengan cowok lain."_

_"Maaf Shika. Maaf….." kata Naruto tertunduk, penuh sesal._

_Shika menarik nafas panjang. "Apa sudah tertutup pintu hati elo buat gue?" katanya dengan berat hati._

_"Entahlah. Jika dulu elo ngelakuin ini, gue pasti terima. Tapi sekarang…."_

_"Apa karena Neji?"_

_"Bukan. Gue nggak pernah cinta ama dia. Gue hanya kagum padanya. Gue pingin punya orang yang perhatian kayak dia. Bukan hadiah dan pujian yang gue harapkan. Tapi gue ingin seseorang yang ada di sisi gue saat gue jatuh, saat gue lelah dengan hidup ini. Dan elo gak pernah begitu. Elo sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Gue bahkan gak tahu apa yang elo pikirkan. Selalu gue yang mulai lebih dulu. Gue lelah, gue capek…. Semakin lama bersamamu, dada ini terasa serasa. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Jadi putus adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita."_

_"Apa elo pernah cinta gue, Nar?"_

_"Dulu…. dulu sekali gue pernah cinta banget ama elo. bagi gue, elo segalanya. Meski kita putus gue masih tetap cinta ama elo. Sekarang gue tak tahu. Semua sudah terlambat Shika…" kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Shika yang terhenyak di atas kursi, meratapi kesalahannya. _

**End Flashback**

Gimana nggak nyesel Shika sekarang? Tahu gitu ia nolak putus, dan memilih memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang memburuk, bukannya lari dari kenyataan. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur. Sekaranglah saatnya ia memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

Hmm, Neji tidak. Siapa ya? Kiba? Kayaknya nggak mungkin juga. Yach semua orang juga tahu OSIS itu musuhan dengan Pramuka. Mana mungkin Kiba yang fanatic Pramuka mau membantunya yang terkenal sebagai tangan kanan Sasuke? Saat itu matanya melihat seorang pria nan tinggi berambut merah, dan babyface yang rada mirip dengan Gaara. Sasori. Yup, Sasori orang yang tepat diajak kerja sama. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kali ini rencananya bakal mulus. Tak akan ia biarkan dua orang sialan itu mengganggunya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasori sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Akhir pekan nanti dia akan mencoba nembak Dei-chan, LAGI. Kali ini harus berhasil, suasananya romantis gitu loch. Gua Terawang kan banyak tempat yang indah. Nanti saat sore di dekat danau ia akan memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Saat itulah dia akan mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sempat gagal pas valentine kemarin. Yup gegara trio biang kerok itu acara valentinenya gagal total.

**Flashback**

_Sasori rada kecut dengan kebijakan sialan Sasuke itu. Masa hanya karena dia benci setengah mati dengan coklat, dia bikin kebijakan 'NO COKLAT, NO VALENTINE'. Dia dengan sadisnya merazia semua orang yang nekat bawa coklat di sekolah untuk dimusnahkan. Kejam nggak sih? Valentine kan hari yang dinanti-nanti cewek dan cowok buat nembak atau mengungkapkan rasa sayang ama gebetannya._

_Sialnya lagi kebijakan nyeleneh Sasuke ini dapat dukungan penuh dari para guru, alasannya trauma gegaranya selama lima tahun ini sekolah kena kasus siswanya terlibat amoral saat merayakan Valentine day. Mana beberapanya kena grebek polisi lagi. Kan nama sekolah jadi tercemar juga. Tapi kan nggak semuanya gitu. Masih banyak kok yang ngerayainnya nggak menjurus yang membahayakan. BT, kan. _

_Mading yang diharapkan kritis, menolong para pecinta yang ditindas oleh kebijakan Sasuke tak bergeming. Alih-alih bantu mereka, madding malah nulis kata-kata sinis semacam 'Mang nunjukin kasih sayang hanya hari Valentine doang? Hari lainnya nggak bisa gitu? Toh Valentine day bukan budaya kita ini. Nggak usah LEBAY DECH. Kata lebaynya dia tulis besar-besar dengan size melebihi ukuran huruf judul dan diwarnai, jadi mencolok banget. Dengan kata lain Naruto juga mendukung Sasuke, entah apa alasannya._

_Gaara juga sama aja. Dia terpengaruh anak rohis, menentang keras dan siap memberi sanksi bagi anggota Pramuka yang terlibat Valentine day. Dia sampe menirukan kata-kata patennya Rhoma Irama 'HARAM…HARAM….' Bener-bener lengkah dech, derita mereka. Terpaksa dengan setengah hati, mereka melewatkan moment itu._

_Sasori mengabaikan larangan itu. Ia nekat ngajak Dei-chan ngerayain Valentin. Sepulang sekolah ia nyamperin Dei di apartemennya. Awalnya gangguan datang dari Itachi. Tapi dia sukses nyingkirin rivalnya dengan menggunakan Kyuubi yang ada hati dengan Itachi. Tapi keberuntungannya hanya sampai di situ. _

"_Dei-chan, elo mau keluar bareng gue nggak? Gue mau ngajak elo makan gitu di café 'D'Syita' yang baru buka." Kata Sasori._

"_Hmm, gimana ya?" kata Deidara ambigu._

"_Elo ada rencana?"_

"_Nggak sih. Tapi…" katanya menggantung, ragu. Dia emang nggak ada rencana, tapi dia ingin rehat. Seharian capek banget, sekolah trus ada pemotretan setelahnya._

"_Café itu punya menu khusus special di hari valentine ini lho. Elo nggak bakal nyesel deh."_

"_Hmmm…" Gumam Deidara tak jelas. Dia mikir bentar, untung ruginya. "Boleh dech, gue ganti ba... lho Naru chan baru pulang? Dah jam segini lho."_

_Nah saat itulah Naruto datang bak angin putting beliung memorak porandakan rencananya. Ia membawa semangka gedhe banget, ditenteng di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya keliatan kucel, capek berat gitu._

_Ia ikutan duduk di sofa, melepas penat sejenak dan naruh semangkanya, menurut feelingnya rada kasar di atas meja. Brakkk…. Kenceng gitu bunyinya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya aja kale. Semangkanya kan gedhe, pasti berat tuh bawanya._

"_Iya, acaranya molor. Lho ada Sasori nii di sini juga. Ngapain?" katanya main sambar aja minuman Sasori._

"_Eh, halo Naru-chan." Kata Sasori sok ramah, menyembunyikan rasa tak nyamannya tadi. "Ini mau ngajak Dei-chan keluar. Wah semangkanya gedhe banget. Darimana tuh? Beli?"_

"_Kagak, ini dikasih paman Kotetsu. Katanya ia lagi panen. Kan yang ngajarin nanem semangka, gue. Senpai mau nyoba? Gue ambil pisau dulu ya ke dalam?"_

"_Iya deh." kata Sasori. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Harus ia menolak, tapi mana dia tahu kalo habis itu rencananya bakal gatot, gagal total._

"_Kita belah ya?" kata Naruto setelah datang dari dapur bawa pisau dan tempat, biar nggak ngotorin meja. Ia meletakkan semangka di tengah nampan, bersiap-siap membelahnya. Entah mengapa ini bikin jantung Sasori dangdutan, tegang terus bawaannya._

_Ayunan pertama. Trakk…., dengan kasar ia mencoba membelah semangka, tapi boro-boro kena semangkanya, malah pisaunya meleset jauh, nyaris mengenai tangan Sasori yang ada di dekat semangkanya. OK, itu nggak sengaja. Ayunan kedua, masih sama aja, kali ini nyaris mengenai mukanya, untung Sasori cepat-cepat menghindar. Ayunan ketiga, muka Sasori udah makin pucat aja, dikit lagi pasti kena tuh lengannya. Ini kayaknya dia sengaja deh. Masa tiap mau belah semangka melesetnya ke arahnya terus. Wajah Naru-chan juga entah mengapa dia mata Sasori terlihat nyeremin banget, kayak mau mutilasi orang gitu. Serem bener. _

"_Naru-chan, biar gue aja ya, yang belah." Tawar Sosori sebelum dia dimutilasi Naru-chan._

"_Oh, silahkan."_

_Sasori dengan kuat-kuat mengayunkan pisau untuk membelah semangkanya jadi dua, tepat di tengah. Berhasil sih. Daging segar semangka yang berwarna merah darah sungguh menggoda iman, tergeletak pasar di atas nampan nan cantik warna emas. Tapi…, ia tak merasa senang tuh sedikitpun, termasuk meski dapat pujian dari calon adik iparnya ini. Ia sudah nyaris telat datang ke party._

"_Wah hebat. Senpai memang hebat." Puji Naruto. Habis itu ia dipaksa makan semangka sebanyak-banyaknya ama Naru-chan. Dia nggak tega nolak. Apalagi Deidara juga terlihat senang makan semangka. Makin susah aja nolaknya._

"_Err, Naru-chan kita mo pergi. Elo mau ikut?" kata Deidara. _

'_Kenapa elo ngajak Naru-chan? Gue maunya ama elo aja.' Batin Sasori._

"_Mau. Tapi Sasori senpai nggak apa-apa nih gue ikut?" Teriak Naruto senang_

"_Nggak apa-apa. Kan tambah rame." Kata Deidara dengan watadosnya memaksa Sasori mengiyakan._

"_Gue ganti baju dulu, ya." Teriaknya kesenangan. Dalam waktu 15 menit Naruto dah siap. Kami pun berangkat. Buyar sudah rencanaku buat berduaan dengan Deidara. Mana dia nempel Deidara terus gitu. Ia berasa jadi kacung gitulah. Apes tenan. Gagal deh rencanya nembak Dei-chan._

**End Flashback**

Kali ini rencananya mesti berhasil. Ia tersenyum lagi, merasa puas dengan rencananya yang perfect.

"Elo kayaknya lagi seneng Sas?" tegur Hidan. "Lagi mikirin Deidara ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Iya. Acara Diklatcaba nanti gue mo nembak dia."

"Hmm, ati-ati lho. Bukannya berhasil nembak, ntar malah elo disuruh goyang oplosan ama dedeknya itu."

"Mana mungkinlah."

"Nggak mungkin gimana? Waktu itu juga elo disuruh goyang Cesar. Kenapa sekarang nggak? Saran gue. Elo atasin dulu Naruto. Baru elo bakal bisa jadian dengna Dei-chan."

Bener kata Hidan. Naruto itu masalah utamanya. 'Gue harus ngajak orang kerja sama.'

"Masalah Naruto itu gampang. Yang penting jangan sampai Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto berada dalam satu paket. Pasti rencana senpai bakal gatot." Kata Shika menjalankan aksinya mumpung momennya pas.

"Kok gitu?"

"Ini demi keamanan kita bersama. Senpai tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi kalo mereka bertiga bersama? Pasti hal-hal merepotkan." Kata Shika manas-manasin. Dia nggak ingin kentara nyingkirin Gaara dan Sasuke, takut dicap ada maksud lain.

Ucapan Shika sukses menyadarkan Sasori dan Hidan. Iya ya trio itu kan biangnya masalah. Kalo ada trio itu pasti rusuh deh. Mereka pun bertekat membuat ketiganya tak bisa bersama, setidaknya selama acara berlangsung. 'Mission one, komplet.' Batin Shika.

**SKIP TIME**

Di lain tempat, Itachi lagi duduk di kursi dekat greenhouse baca laporan.

"Sialan tuh Sasori. Dia mau duluin gue." Rutuk Itachi kesal.

Dia baru aja dapat laporan dari mata-matanya kalo kemarin saat ia lagi jalan dengan Kyuubi, Sasori ngapelin Deidara. Eits, para reader jangan salah paham. Itachi tidak ada maksud duain Deidara dan berpaling pada Kyuubi. Ini bukan kencan kok, tapi suruhan papinya buat ngerjain proyek Uchiha-Namikaze bareng Kyuubi. Sebagai anak sulung mereka yang disuruh ngerjain proyek maha penting ini. Kan nanti mereka yang bakal dijadiin penerus mereka juga.

Untung acara kencan mereka gagal karena Naruto yang nempel ama Deidara. Yah untuk yang satu ini ia mesti berterima kasih dengan calon adik iparnya ini. Dia udah jadi pahlawan untuk Itachi. So dia masih ada kesempatan kan? Dan Diklatcaba di Gua Terawang ini bakal dia manfaatin habis-habisan.

"Oy, Chi. Elo jangan mikirin cara nyingkirin Sasori doang. Kalo elo mo berhasil nembak Deidara, amankan dulu calon adik ipar loe beserta Sasuke dan Gaara." Kata Kisame menyadarkan Itachi.

"Buat apa? Apa urusannya?"

"Mereka itu kan biang rusuh. Pasti acara Diklatcaba bakal sekacau kayak yang sudah-sudah, kalo tiga orang itu ketemu. Percaya deh sama gue."

"Iya ya." Kata Itachi manggut-manggut. OK dia nggak bakal lupa dengan segala insiden yang melibatkan trio ababil biang kerok itu. Tiga orang itu selalu saja mengacaukan segalanya. Dari badannya yang remuk redam, kehilangna uang, sampai hal-hal memalukan yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Benar kata Kisame. Trio ini justru yang lebih berbahaya.

SKIP TIME

Hari di nanti pun tiba. Mereka ngadain Diklatcaba di Gua Terawang. Itu sesuatu banget. Soalnya baru kali ini mereka dapat ijin kemah di luar sekolah. Ini karena kehebatan Naruto melobi para guru. Acara pertama hanya diawali dengan upacara pembukaan dan perkenalan singkat para peserta yang masih unyu-unyu.

Untuk itu mereka duduk melingkar kayak ada api unggun gitu. Para senior ikut gabung dengan para peserta. Naruto berdiri paling depan. Kali ini dia ketua panitia, memimpin acara perkenalan.

"Untuk kalian, berdiri, dan perkenalkan diri. Sebutkan nama kamu dan alamat."

"Udah pada kenal kok, Kak." Protes salah satu anak.

"Biar lebih kenal." Kata Naruto menanggapi singkat. "Kita mulai dari ujung kanan." Lanjutnya.

"Suparno…" Dia menjawab dengan setengah suara.

"Elo kan laki-laki, apa nggak bisa lebih keras lagi suaranya?" Kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Suparno, Kak!" jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Elo atau orang tua elo sering ketakutan ya? Sampe ngasih nama parno sama elo? Suparno, hmmmm… super paranoid." Tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan. (Paranoid adalah satu penyakit psikotik yang dicirikan dengan adanya delusi penyiksaan, simplenya ada keyakinan palsu dirinya tersiksa dengan suatu ketakutan yang membuat jiwanya merosot. Bingung? Pegangan aja.)

"Ketakutan?" jawabnya melongo, kayaknya masih nggak nyambung nih.

"Kamu biasa dipanggil apa?"

"SUPORNO, Kak! SI SUPER PORNO." Jawab orang disampingnya dengan lantang. Dengan tatapan sinis Naruto dan para senior, memandang Suparno.

Kakuzu menyenggol Pain. "Penerus loe, tuh." Katanya lirih. Yah hanya dia sih yang tahu kebiasaan buruk ketua gengnya ini. Dia sering minjam uang Kakuzu buat beli majalah Playboy edisi terbaru atau Icha-Icha paradis, tentu saja sembunyi-sembunyi. Kalo ketahuan Konan kang gawat.

"Diam loe. Ntar ketahuan yang lain." Kata Pain kesal, masih dengan nada lirih biar nggak kedengeran yang lainnya.

"Kenapa ada julukan itu?" tanya Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Eh, ehm…" Dia mulai resah dan grogi.

"Udah ngaku aja, No!" jawab yang lainnya.

"Iya deh, Kak saya ngaku…. Saya punya kebiasaan buruk." Jawabnya dengan wajah agak tertunduk.

"Mang kamu punya kebiasaan apa?" Tanya Sasuke gantian ikutan penasaran. Dia duduk dekat Itachi, Shika dan Neji.

"Saya… Saya…"

"Kamu kenapa?" kejar Gaara.

"Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah saya, Kak…" Jawabnya lagi.

"Iya, tapi kebiasaan apa?" ganti Sasuke yang nanya, geregetan abis.

"Dari kecil saya…"

"Dari kecil kamu kenapa?" tanya Gaara makin geregetan kayak Sasuke. Mo jawab aja lamanya seabad. Lebay, mas.

"Dari kecil saya suka pipis sembarangan, Kak, terus sampai sekarang saya dikatain porno, Kak!"

"ITU BUKAN PORNO TAPI JOROK!" tukas Naruto agak kesal sedangkan yang lainnya menghapus keringat, merasa lega. Yuniornya bukan seorang penggemar bokep.

"Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Di rumah."

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Ditinggalah, Kak, masa saya bawa kemana-mana." Jawabnya dengan tampang sok suci. Seisi peserta kemudian tertawa, minus Naruto, dua Uchiha dan dua Sabaku bersaudara hanya mengelap keringat, bukan karena nervous… tapi nahan ketawa.

"Selanjutnya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Saya Cathy, Kak!" jawabnya dengan suara cempreng lengkap dengan gaya centilnya.

"OH yah udah selanjutnya…"

"Kak, kok nggak nanya rumah saya, sih?" Tanyanya ngotot.

"Nggak usah, saya nggak ma tahu." Respon Gaara cuek.

"Jangan gitu dong, Kak, ntar kangen lho sama saya. Gini-gini saya ini ngangenin lho." Jawabnya sambil berkedip mata bikin Gaara mual. 'Kok yang kayak gini kejaring juga jadi peserta.' Batin Gaara. Dia pun nyerahin acara selanjutnya pada Naruto dan ikutan duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Selanjutnya, kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto nunjuk cowok di sebelah cewek aneh yang ngangenin itu. "Nama lengkap kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto kumat isengnya.

"Rangga doang, Kak."

"Boleh saya panggil 'Doang'?"

"Bukan, Kak! Maksud saya, Rangga aja."

"Jadi boleh saya panggil 'Aja'!"

"Bukan maksud saya, Bukan Rangga Doang dan Bukan Rangga Aja, tapi Rangga nggak ada sambungannya." Jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oh."

"Jadi tahu kan, Kak?" tanya H2P harap-harap cemas.

"Iya, tapi nama kamu aneh, lebih enakan dipanggil 'Nggak Ada' atau 'Sambugungannya'. Kamu mau yang mana?"

"Hah!" gumamnya bingung. Kok soal nama aja ribet gini sih urusannya.

"OK-OK, saya mengerti maksud kamu, jadi namamu Cuma satu nama Rangga…, itu aja kan?"

" Nah iya itu, Kak, maksud saya!" katanya bersorak senang, penuh semangat.

"Berarti sama saya boleh panggil kamu dengan…" respon Naruto sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Apa?"

"Cuma Rangga aja kan berarti…"

"Iya, Kak, iya…"

"Saya panggil kamu.."

"Apa, Kak, apa?'

"SERANGGA. Satu Rangga."

"…." Semua orang sweatdrop, seenak udelnya Naruto ganti nama orang. Perkenalan pun berlanjut. Acara perkenalan penuh ngebanyol ini suskes mencairkan ketegangan dan mereka tak lagi setegang awal mereka datang. Naruto sengaja ngebanyol untuk menghilangkan ketakutan tak beralasan mereka pada para senior, biar nggak ada gap gitu. Dulu kan ia pernah ngalamin gap dan rasa tak nyaman berlebihan kalo ketemu seniornya.

Itachi, Sasori, dan Shika tersenyum lega. Kayaknya semua masih aman, masih terkendali. Resep untuk membuat ketiga trio rusuh itu tak ketemu bikin acara ini berjalan lancer. 'Semoga saja terus begitu hingga acara kelar.' Doa mereka bertiga.

TBC

Maaf update telat lagi. Ai lagi nyelesein fic Ai yang lain, lagi seru-serunya. Semoga gic ini bisa mengobati rindu para reader. Terakhir RnR.


End file.
